


Sweet

by emelianss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Friends, Children, Fluff, Halloween, JeanMarco Week 2016, M/M, Marco Bott & Ymir Are Related, Sleepy Cuddles, They are small and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emelianss/pseuds/emelianss
Summary: Jean and Marco share their candy after a successful evening trick-or-treating.For JeanMarco Week 2016 — Day 2: Trick/Treat





	

The evening had been a success.

Candy of all kinds filled the big bowl on the table, spilling out over the wooden surface as Marco emptied the rest of his pumpkin bucket. Jelly beans, gummy ghosts, sour spiders, chocolate stars and pumpkins and lollipops all rained down in a magical rainbow of goodies.   

Jean wasn’t too fond of the liquorice spider webs, but Ymir had her share to claim as well, and because Marco had made her believe those were their favourites, she was quick to grab most of them. A wicked grin stretched over her face, which grew into a cackle in response to Marco’s pretended sad frown and Jean’s genuine glare. He might not want those sweets himself, but he was still angry for the simple reason that she had the guts to take _their_ candy. The sound of Ymir’s pleased laughter echoed between the walls until she closed the door to her room on the next floor.

A smile somewhere between smug and innocent replaced Marco’s frown, and he hummed to himself as he dug out his real favourites from the bowl. Marco was a sweetheart, but he knew how to trick his sister.

‘I still don’t see why she should have any at all,’ Jean muttered. ‘We didn’t ask her to come with us — your _mom_ did. _She_ should give her candy.’

‘Aw, come on, Jean. We still have enough and some to spare!’

Jean huffed, not convinced. There was no such thing as too much candy.

\---

There was, in fact, such a thing as too much candy, which Jean learned that night. ‘I feel sick,’ he groaned and sunk deeper into the pillows while massaging his poor tummy.

‘Me too,’ Marco said and put another gummy pumpkin into his mouth. He whined unhappily. ‘But I can’t stop eating.’

The next moment Ymir returned into the living room from the hallway, followed by her girlfriend Christa who’d just arrived. ‘Oh my god, you’re such babies,’ she laughed and shook her head at the sight of the two boys half-lying on the couch surrounded by candy wrappings.

Marco only whimpered in reply, defeated on the battlefield with melted chocolate splatter on his pale-painted cheeks. But Jean glared for both of them. ‘We’re not babies!’ he spat back. ‘Marco’s already 10 and I’ll be too in just a few months.’

Ymir snorted. ‘Yeah, okay.’

‘Don’t be mean, Ymir,’ Christa said from behind her with a gentle smile.

The sound of her voice woke Marco’s interest, and as he raised his head to look at her, some life returned to his being. ‘Christa!’ he exclaimed and sat up, eyes sparking and smile wide. ‘We have to tell you about tonight! Some really spooky thing happened…’

Still excited over the past hours, combined with his affection for his sister’s girlfriend, Marco started his retelling of their evening trick-or-treating. It was lively and enthusiastic, and Christa gasped and laughed at all the right places, while Marco ran around the room with his Dracula cape flying behind him.

Jean liked her too, and didn’t mind when she took a few chocolate pralines from the bowl. She was nice and pretty, and her soft, blonde hair reminded him of his mom. She also gave great hugs and treated him and Marco as real people (unlike Ymir, who seemed to see them as something gross the cat had dragged in). He understood why Ymir liked her, but he had no idea what she saw in Ymir.

He watched Marco with a grin, eating a few more sweets while trying to convince his stomach he wasn’t full yet. It replied by making him feel even more sick, and with another groan he tossed the last bits back onto the table. Ymir rolled her eyes at him, and he stuck out his tongue in reply.

It was strange, really, how he could dislike Ymir so much but be so fond of Marco. Jean didn’t have any siblings of his own, but the way his mom spoke of hers made it sound like they should be alike, not opposites. Maybe it was different for everyone though. And although he’d prefer not to have to see Ymir at all, if having her “babysit” them was the price for going trick-or-treating with Marco, then he was glad to pay it.

But although Jean loved Marco dearly, he had to admit Marco was the least scary vampire he had ever seen. Marco completely ruined his own attempts to be frightening by giggling, and his eyes and smile were so happy his inner sunlight should have burned him to ashes before they even left the house. Jean had been dressed up and ready in no time, since his Spider-Man costume didn’t take long to put on. But Marco took ages, insisting Jean had to help him with the smallest thing because the mirror was useless to him, and he didn’t take no for an answer. (‘Jean, you have to fix my cape because I can't see it — no, _you_ stop, how am I supposed to see it, Jean? I'm a _vampire_.’) And although Jean found it annoying, he also couldn’t resist. He was far too weak for all of Marco’s silliness.

Marco ended his tale of terror by falling back on the couch with his arms spread wide, nearly hitting Jean in the face. Jean gave him a kick as revenge, one of the few things he could get away with since Marco’s growth spurt. He was small and fast, while Marco was bigger and stronger, and Jean was quick to curl up on his end of the couch before Marco could grab his ankle and tickle him.

Christa clapped her hands, expressing genuine interest in the story despite Ymir’s snorting. ‘You seem to have had quite a night,’ she said, then focused her eyes on Ymir. Something gleamed in them, a mischievous interest Jean didn’t quite understand, as she leaned over to touch Ymir’s arm. ‘Good thing you had this brave knight protecting you…’

Offended by this false information, Jean glared at them both. He was certain it was Ymir who had lied about it earlier, for Christa would never ignore such an important part of Marco’s story. ‘Ymir didn’t do anything!’ Jean snapped and gestured to himself and the symbol on his chest. ‘I’m the hero here—’

But even though Christa might have tried to pay attention to him, Ymir was already stealing all she had by leaning in for a kiss. Jean interrupted himself with a disgusted squeak, hiding behind a pillow to save himself from the sight of them being so gross... and maybe also not to let them see his own blush.

‘Why must you do that?’ he grumbled into the pillow.

‘Because it’s nice,’ Ymir informed him with a sly smirk and rose from her chair to lead Christa out of the room. ‘You should try it.’

Jean watched them leave over the pillow, still hiding most of his face behind it. Christa mouthed a ‘sorry’ as she passed, and he silently accepted it. But he still didn’t get why she’d want to kiss Ymir of all people.

Grimacing and forcing his cheeks to cool down, Jean glanced to the side at Marco who had remained unusually quiet during this whole exchange. The explanation for that was simple; now that all energy had left him, he was but a tired body heavy with sleep, his eyes closing by themselves every time he managed to open them.

Seeing Marco like this made Jean realise how tired he was too. He yawned and threw away the pillow as he reached over to pat Marco’s head, his hair soft to the touch. The sleepiness and the thin fabric of his Spider-Man clothes made Jean shiver a little, and without much thought, he moved closer to Marco to steal his body heat. Marco was always so warm and nice to hug, and while Ymir found it hilarious to tease them for cuddling, Jean was too tired to care about that right then.

‘Hmm?’ Marco mumbled without opening his eyes.

‘Warm,’ Jean replied with his face pressed to Marco’s shoulder, nuzzling into the folds of his costume.

Marco made a small sound of approval and shifted around into a more inviting pose and wrapped his cape around Jean too as he hugged him closer.

‘We should take turns guarding the candy,’ Jean said, lifting his head to glare at the empty doorway. ‘Otherwise we’ll wake up with all of it gone…’

Marco hummed again, but only patted Jean’s hair. He was already drifting away, eyes closed and lips slightly parted because of the fake teeth poking out of his mouth. The makeup had smeared out in places now, revealing his freckles again. Jean smiled, a fuzzy but happy feeling warming in his stomach, and ignoring the candy he returned to the cosiness of Marco’s embrace.

Marco might not be a very scary vampire, but he was definitely the cutest one, and, Jean noted as he let himself be lulled by Marco’s soft breathing, the nicest to fall asleep with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and let me know your thoughts <3
> 
>  
> 
> My [tumblr](http://emelianss.tumblr.com) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/emelianss).


End file.
